fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dahlia (The Black Storm)
Backstory Dahlia was just a 16 year old girl when her life was invaded by evil. She grew up in a place called Shallow Valley, a place not known for it's religion. She grew up in a home that thought God, angels, and demons were all made up stories. Dahlia had a best friend named Astaroth. She and Astaroth got into learning what people call black magic. In the woods they found a cabin, that was ragged, and had unfamiliar occult symbols on the walls. They were perplexed to what they had seen, but Astaroth found a book under the bed. It was a book on how to use black magic. They were both skeptical about it, but they have had terrible lives where they were living and wanted to find a way to escape for a bit. They kept the book, but always came back to the cabin to practice so they don't get caught. They tried small stuff from the book like telekinesis first. Astaroth was a quicker learner but only because Dahlia had doubts. One day during practicing, they were visited by Lucifer herself. Dahlia and Astaroth were both shocked when she suddenly appeared in front of them. Lucifer saw potential with the young practitioners, and she offered them true magic, and a better life. They asked who she was, and Lucifer told them. Astaroth took up on her offer quickly as she wanted to escape her cruel father. She said under one condition, that Lucifer go kill him, and give money to her mom and sisters. Dahlia questioned if she wanted to really do that but Astaroth said yes with no hesitation. Truthfully Dahlia did not want to go with Lucifer, after all the frightening tales she heard in books. But she was compelled by her beauty and fake smiles. Lucifer asked Dahlia if she was in, and Dahlia said yes. But only to make sure Astaroth would be okay. She did not want to leave her alone with so called Satan. Lucifer sensed Dahlia's heart wasn't truly in it like her friend's so she asked Dahlia what did she want as well. Dahlia was surprised by the question. The only thing she could think of, is promise the two of them would be okay. Lucifer assured them they would. Lucifer did the unthinkable, after years of the witches working under her, she turned Astaroth into a Top Class Demon. Dahlia was pissed when Astaroth broke down the news to her. Dahlia was surprised her best friend still looked the same, as she heard demons were hideous creatures. It turned out, Lucifer turned her into a demon the first week after working for her, but Astaroth only just now confessed. Dahlia tells her best friend she want's to leave, and she regrets ever joining up with Lucifer. The archangel made the girls gradually do more and more sinister work. She was worried when the time would come if Lucifer would have them kill people. Astaroth looked guilty as she had already done so, but she tried to prevent her from leaving by telling her the insane benefits to being a demon. Dahlia was not convinced, and she was about to walk away and never look back until another demon came upon them. It was Abbadon, another Top Class demon that had came for ill reasons. Lucifer had instructed Abbadon to kill Dahlia if her doubts got int the way. Abbadon told them Lucifer had another task for Dahlia, but Dahlia refused. Astaroth tried to convince her to do one more task, but again she denied. Abbadon had attacked Dahlia and told Astaroth to not interfere. She started stepping on the witch as blood spat out her mouth before Astaroth finally helped her best friend. Astaroth told her the punishment for fighting another demon is death. Astaroth fought the demon anyway, and she came out victorious. Dahlia thanked her, and told her they will never meet again as long as she continues to work under Lucifer. Her best friend understood and all she could do was nod. Dahlia had been using her magic she had learned for malice, to instead bring goodness. Unfortunately, Lucifer had cursed the young girl upon meeting her after sensing her doubts. The curse was, whenever she uses her magic for good, chaos would strike to balance the scales. Dahlia found this out whenever she used her magic for good more and more tragedies would strike around the area she was in. She actually tested this by not helping anyone at all, and as she expected, not nearly as much chaos had struck. The witch was crushed. Lucifer had them both in check since the beginning. For her disobedience, lucifer had her entire family killed, and dragged to hell. Dahlia did the only thing she thought she could do, she joined Lucifer again. Lucifer punished her for her disobedience and pulled her left eye from her socket and fed it to hell hounds. Lucifer told her if she stayed a good girl, she would free her family. Dahlia no longer even looked at Astaroth anymore. This broke Astaroth's heart. Dahlia now makes deals with humans, condemming them to hail, she kills angels, and innocents. She is now doing the things she wanted no part of. She is one of heaven's most wanted along with top demons. Appearance See picture Personality Dahlia is a kind goodhearted girl, however she becomes pretty cruel later on when she is working for Lucifer for good. Dahlia no longer hesitates when she kills innocent people or angels. She is true to the nature of being a human, as she still denied her Lucifer's request to become a demon. She despises demons with all of her heart. Dahlia now prefers to never communicate with anyone period, including her ex best friend. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-B Name: Dahlia Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human Witch, Ultimate Class Witch/Sorceress Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Necromancy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Incineration, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Astral Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation (Lesser beings), Curse Manipulation (On lesser beings with varying effects), Mind Manipulation (Beings of similar level), Forcefield Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Limbs except brain and heart), Regeneration Negation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless by a higher being), Acausality (Types 1 and 2. Only exists in the present) Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse level (Stronger than regular angels and demons. As an Ultimate Class Witch her power is as strong as High Class Demons) Speed: Immeasurable (Faster than Angels and demons) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Hyperversal Durability: At least High Hyperverse level Stamina: Godlike Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: Divine Weapons Notable attacks and Techniques Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Mages Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 1